


Team

by protectbucky



Series: Finnpoe Collection Based on Songs [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And he's a good bro, Chewie is a good bro, Chewie is there too, Finn being silently bisexual and judging, Gambling, Gay Panic, Gay Poe Dameron, Hope you enjoy, I hope I get better at tagging one of these days, I should be sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm still very bad at tagging, M/M, Oneshot, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe Dameron being gay and panicking, Poe Dameron is gay and he saves the day, Slow Burn, Space Gays, WHAT IS SLEEP, and someone teach me how to tag, but i tried my best, gay panic ensues, like really don't expect a huge plot at all, slow but happy ending, space gambling, they love each other though, very much, what is gambling, what the actual heck, what the hell am i doing anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectbucky/pseuds/protectbucky
Summary: Poe and Finn go on a mission. It ends up a little differently than they thought.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Finnpoe Collection Based on Songs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601398
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Team

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm basically ignoring the canon at this point. This one is sort of a "Finn and Rose never took that pointless trip to Canto Bight" and "Even though I love Rose with all my heart I kinda rewrote that entire story" and "Poe and Finn are finally findig out they have feelings for each other" kinda stuff. All in a very long fic. That is supposed to be a one-shot. Inspired by the song "Team" by Lorde.

Poe was getting a little bit used to all these undercover missions. Not like he liked to pretend to be somebody else, he explicitly hated it, but going on another planet and hiding from the First Order in plain sight always gave him a huge adrenalin rush. It was always exciting. And scary. But even though he wasn’t keen on admitting it to himself, the number one reason he loved these missions is because he got to spend more time with Finn. Alone. Except from the additional company of Chewie and C-3PO.

He was pretty sure Leia always organized the undercover missions in a way that Finn and Poe can go together. The pilot suspected that Leia knows about the feelings Poe had bubbling up for Finn: Leia knew him inside-out, and Poe decided after a while that there was no point in hiding it from her anymore. She always figured out everything in a second when it came to Poe. Maybe it was the Force, or just knowing him the way she did. Poe wasn’t sure.

But him and Finn not so surprisingly ended up on the same mission again. It wasn’t an unusual one: the Resistance picked up on a distress call that was coming from a remote planet. All they knew about it is that the planet’s inhabitants are extremely rich, and the many entertainment facilities made it possible that they would run into the First Order. And the call came from someone being held hostage. So much for a fun trip this time.

They were sitting in the falcon, getting ready to drop out of hyperspace. Poe was fidgeting in his seat, his hands and feet restless. He wasn’t sure what got him all nervous suddenly; maybe it was the fact that he despised rich people who did nothing to earn their money and spent it gambling away, or maybe it was the fact that they were dressed as one of those rich people, in shiny jackets and high boots, or maybe it was the fact that Finn looked so effortlessly good in this outfit, even though it was a little strange seeing him wear anything else than Poe’s scraped up jacket and clothes. And they were wearing makeup. Eyeshadow. And it fit Finn so well. No, it was definitely the other thing.

“What’s up with you, man? You don’t get this nervous on other missions.” Ah, of course, Finn had to notice. And now he was looking at Poe, eyes warm, expecting an answer. And Poe really cursed his own brain for always freezing when Finn looked at him like this. Like he felt the same.

“I’m not nervous. Never been. Don’t know what you’re talking about.” he managed to stammer out. Finn just laughed and shook his head.

“Yeah, right. Listen, you don’t gotta worry. I’ll be there the whole time. We're a team. We’ll protect each other.” 

Poe’s stomach did a flip at the sound of that. He knew Finn was always very affectionate around him, but he just thought it was the nature of their friendship. It was like that from the beginning. After all, Poe gave Finn his name. They saved each other. And Finn acted softer around people he trusted, Poe knew that. He acted soft around Rey and Rose. And Poe was trying to think of someone else he himself was affectionate with all the time, but nothing rang a bell.

The sound of Chewie telling them that they’re about to land snapped him out of his train of thought. Finn looked more than ready to go, and he helped Poe up.

“Come on, this is gonna be fun. We’ll save a life today, and we get to party a little.” Finn mused. Poe gave him a weak smile.

The two of them got off the ship in a forest close to a huge and shining city. Finn gestured towards one of the biggest buildings in the city center that stood out with its lights glowing a thousand times brighter than the lights of the average buildings. Poe swallowed.

“So that wasn’t hard to recognize, I guess” he joked and Finn nodded, half smiling.

“Do you think we look fancy enough?” Finn asked and he looked Poe over. “I mean you sure do. Do I?” 

Poe’s heart skipped a beat, and he looked Finn over, trying not to be so obvious. Of course Finn looked fancy enough: the golden shirt under his jacket matched his golden eyeshadow that fit his smooth skin perfectly, and the high black boots over his brown jeans and the new jacket made him looked badass while elegant at the same time. He looked so damn perfect. So beautiful. Poe wished he could touch his skin. Anywhere. He wished he had the courage to lean forward, look into Finn’s shiny eyes, and confess.

“Yeah buddy, you look great” he said instead, flashing his typical charming smile at Finn.

Then they took off through the forest. Finn walked ahead, and Poe had his hands on his blaster the whole time, in case anything or anyone tries to attack the man in front of him.

They reached the edge of the city pretty fast. The prosperous life seemed to already begin there. Street vendors and food stalls as far as the eye can see. Little corner shops and fancy bars, casinos and restaurants left and right, in every street. Poe had been to places like this: cities filled with shining gold and empty hearts.

He almost expressed his disgust, but then he looked at Finn and saw the awe in his eyes and he realized: Finn had never been to a place like this. Probably never been to a city at all. So he kept his bad feelings to himself, and smiled att Finn.

“You wanna grab something to eat buddy?” he asked

“Hell yeah, I’m starving. But there’s so many options! Oh man, I don’t even know where to look!” Finn said hecticly. 

Poe couldn’t help but smile lovingly, as he watched the younger man being so excited. Like a kid. This is something he’s never seen. A childhood he never had. Poe’s heart clutched at the thought of Finn growing up in a small bunk, on a huge and colorless ship. This must be the most exciting thing Finn has ever seen.

“Let’s get something from one of the food stalls.” Poe replied.

So they did, and with their fast food in hand, they made their way towards the heart of the city. Finn gazed at all the street musicians, painters, peeped into every store they passed by. In front of a store in one of the many streets they passed, Finn came to a stop, and looked at a set of matching silver bracelets. Each bracelet had a small symbol of a pilot helmet hanging from its chains. Poe walked over to him.

“What do you got there, buddy?” he asked.

Finn took a step away from the store, embarrassed.

“Just these.. Just these two bracelets. With matching pilot helmets. And I was thinking that maybe someday if we get some money, we could buy a pair. And wear them. You know, like friendship bracelets.”

Even though Poe’s stomach dropped when he heard Finn say the word ‘friendship’, he smiled cheekily at the other man.

“Guess it’s time to go gambling.”

And he took off to the casio nearby, with Finn shouting behind him about things like he was just kidding, and that Poe definitely shouldn’t do that because it’s stupid. But Poe wasn’t about to turn back.

When he stepped into the casino, the smell of smoke and expensive colognes hit his nose. Finn stumbled in right after him, and took his hand, trying to drag Poe back outside. The pilot shivered at the touch.

“Poe, this was a stupid idea. Look, I don’t even want those bracelets, they just looked nice and I thought.. You know what, let’s forget this whole thing. Get on with the mission. I mean, we really should, we’re gonna run out of time.” he rambled.

“Finn, buddy, calm down. It’s gonna be okay. I know how to play.” Poe said gently.

“You do?” Finn asked, his eyebrows arching in surprise.

Poe didn’t answer, he just looked over at the first table next to them where a new game was about to begin. Oh, how he’d missed these.

“We’d like to play too” he said over to the master, a weird looking large alien, who just nodded back and handed Poe a couple of cards.

“We’re definitely screwed” Finn whispered to himself, but Poe caught the sentence.

“You don’t trust me?” He asked Finn, feeling a little hurt.

“Of course I do. You know I’d follow you to the end of the word. I just don’t trust everyone else here.”

Poe grinned, fueled by the compliment, he sat down and took his place next to the table. Finn stood behind him, and Poe felt a wave of recklessness flowing over him, feeling like he could do anything with Finn by his side like this.

The game began when the game master rolled six purple dices on the table, and Poe could feel Finn putting a nervous hand on his shoulder. Then it was his first turn, and he pulled some money out of his jacket pocket and threw it on the table. He focused on his cards, and let out an angry hiss when one of the other players took the entire pile of money and goods after the first round. It was a lot of money already, Poe knew. Almost enough to buy Finn the matching bracelets. Finn leaned over to whisper something to Poe.

“How many rounds are left?” Finn asked, so close to Poe’s ear the pilot had a hard time breathing evenly.

“Two” he answered. “The game is three rounds full. It’s okay, nothing is lost yet.”

Then he looked back at his cards again, and put two of them down. The other players seemed unbothered, and Poe really hoped it was only the poker face they put on to confuse each other, because he really didn’t want to come out of this on the lower end. He wanted that money. And he had good cards.

But at the end of the turn, a small alien by his lift took all from the table. He was becoming really annoyed: he didn’t put too much money in, but now he was pretty sure that if he lost, his remaining coins wouldn’t be enough to buy Finn anything. Not even another round of food. And that was embarrassing.

He could hear Finn curse under his breath behind him as the last round began. His heart started to race, and he remembered why he took off sometimes in the middle of the night to the nearest planet that had even a little casino: the rush of adrenalin, the smoke, the drinks, the lights… But it has been a while since he’d last done this. He used to be very good. But he was afraid he might have gotten rusty. What if he wasn’t going to win after all?

The game master threw the dices again, everyone looked at their cards, and the whole table fell silent. holding their breath, fear hanging in the air, everyone thinking over their strategies. Poe tried to hide his smile. No one is going to beat this. When it was time to put the cards down, he was the last one to do so. When he set them down on the table, he couldn’t hide his grin anymore. He won.

No one cheered, of course, they couldn’t take the loss. Poe turned around and looked at Finn so happily, in a way he rarely looked at anyone.

“We won!” He said, and the nervousness from Finn’s face disappeared, and in a second, even before Poe could notice it, Finn pulled him in a warm embrace, telling Poe how proud he is of him, and Poe just wished this moment would never end. But Finn pulled away, grinning, and Poe remembered the huge pile of money waiting for them. He grabbed everything and took Finn’s hand, too dazed and happy to remember how big of a thing hand-holding was for them. He dragged Finn out of the casino, into the store where Finn saw the bracelets. Not noticing he didn’t let Finn’s hand go.

“We’d like those two bracelets” Poe said to the cashier, who handed them the items with a bored face, and Poe put the money on the counter, maybe a little more than the actual price, but he didn’t care. When they walked outside, he raised Finn’s left hand and slid one of the bracelets on his wrist. Then he took the other one and put it on his own wrist. 

They stood there, grinning at their hands like little kids, and Poe was lost in the moment, but slowly the laughing and chatter from the street flew back into his ears and he realized why they were here in the first place.

“Oh. Buddy, we should really go, we, I mean I, wasted a lot of time from the mission with this. We really should head up to that building.” The pilot said in a rush.

Then he looked at Finn’s face, who didn’t say anything, just nodded and started walking along, but Poe could swear for a second that he saw something in his eyes. Maybe sadness? Disappointment? He wasn’t sure. But they walked next to each other, hands close and barely touching, but still keeping the distance. Poe could feel the weight of his new bracelet on his wrist. The ‘friendship bracelet’ as Finn described. But Poe kinda hoped that friendship is only the temporary state between them.

They reached the building they were looking for in under an hour. The distress call they were to investigate came from here: a huge palace-like tower, shining golden in the lights. Poe and Finn both stopped for a second before entering.

“So you remember the plan, right?” Poe asked the other man.

“Yeah” Finn replied. “We go up to the top floor where most of the people are, try to blend in and gather information. Then once we’re sure where the hostage is, we free them. Doesn’t sound very hard. Maybe a bit risky, though.”

“We just gotta remember not to ask questions too obviously. We have to be subtle. And really blend in, no matter what those rich dudes are up to” Poe said and Finn nodded.

“Let’s do this” they both said and they smiled. Poe pressed the button to the elevator.

When they got to the top floor and the doors opened up, Poe saw exactly what he expected. People and all beings in extremely expensive outfits, drinking wine and talking, dancing. A bar in the corner with several bartenders in black suits. Expensive glasses. Expensive and luxury everything.

“Woah, these people are really in here like this when there’s a war waging outside” Finn whispered, and Poe was glad he didn’t have to be the one to say these thoughts out loud. They entered the room, hands still close to each other.

“So we split up and get some info, get back to me in half an hour” Poe told Finn quietly. “I’ll be over at the bar.” Finn nodded as they split up.

The next half hour was extremely boring for Poe, even though he listened in on some chatter and found out that the hostage was a former First Order radar engineer who had several conflicts with his superior, and he was going to be killed off by them, but he could escape in the last seconds. Poe thought he was as lucky as Finn. And he was really glad at that moment that Finn chose to escape with him. He ordered a drink and waited for Finn to come back.

He did, after a while, when Poe was way into his third drink and started feeling a little dizzy. Not so much though, he had enough responsibility not to get drunk out of his mind on a mission. But he was a little tipsy nevertheless. And the thought of the fact that Finn had never seen him drunk swam by somewhere in his blurry head.

“Finn, buddy, what’s up?” He asked with a huge smile when the younger man took the seat next to him.

“Gathered some intel. Our hostage is on the 32nd floor. You find out something?”

“Yeah, I sure did” Poe replied and he realized he might be talking too loud. Then he lowered his voice to a whisper, leaned in close to Finn and told him everything he got to know.

Finn nodded along, and Poe thought about the fact that from afar, him whispering to Finn’s ears, Finn being completely okay with it, must totally look like flirting. Well, they had to blend in, right? He liked talking this close to Finn’s ears.

After the bartender annoyedly asked them if they want another drink, Finn snapped out of their quiet conversation and ordered something he didn’t know much about. When the drink came, he handed it over to Poe.

“You’re tryna get me drunk, aren’t you?” Poe joked.

“You’re tipsy enough. Besides, it doesn’t matter, we’ve got some time to spare. I’ll need you to sober up a little before we do anything anyways. So this is your last drink.” Finn said fondly.

Poe downed the blue liquid, which burned his throat, but he didn’t really care. All he could care about now was Finn. Finn, who sat next to him, looking so perfect and incredibly beautiful in these ridiculous clothes and weird makeup, Finn, whom Poe has been obsessing about since their first met, since he found out he’s still alive, and tried to help him adjust to a new, lot more colorful life. But all through that process, Finn was the only colors Poe could see, twisting his head and mind constantly, and Poe always wished there was a way his dreams could come true, but he was also realistic about everything, and saw how Finn acted the same way around his closest friends, and Poe logically knew there was nothing romantic about that, but sometimes these still popped up in his nightmares: the vision of Finn choosing Rose, choosing Rey, choosing anyone else but him to be involved with romantically. Screw those bad dreams. Poe was not fooled by them this time. 

“Have I told you you’re beautiful?” He asked, looking straight into Finn’s eyes. He could see the blush creeping up on the other man’s face.

“What do you mean? Like my makeup suits me?” Finn said, looking unsure about everything

“Yeah. But also no. I don’t care about the makeup. I care about you. You’re beautiful without it. And without all these fancy clothes.” Poe sucked in his breath, realizing he might have given away too much. But then, he thought, what the hell, it’s now or never, on a remote planet, in a bar that is way too expensive for both of them, since they are just rebels, coming here on a mission, and Finn’s lips look so soft… “You’re beautiful without all this fake glow. Just as you really are. We don’t really belong here. And despite the makeup you’re wearing now, I think you stand out in every room without it. From the moment you took off your helmet I knew it.”

Finn seemed fluttered but very confused, and Poe thought that he might have said too much, but still not enough. He could hear the muttered whispers of people around them, probably guessing who they are, because they started to look out of place with their manners. So when Poe heard the music slow down, he took the opportunity to drag Finn onto the dance floor before the other man could even realize what was going on.

They were standing awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor, and Poe was unsure of what to do for a moment, then he put one of his hands on Finn’s hip, and he leaned in close to the younger man’s face.

“Have you ever danced before?” The pilot asked, a little drunk.

“Do you think we had dance parties over at the First Order?” Finn snapped back jokingly. “Never danced before. But I’m guessing you have?”

“Yeah, a few times” Poe smiled. “Can I teach you?”

“Go ahead” Finn answered, looking a little scared, but leaning into Poe’s touch right away.

“Okay, so you gotta put that hand on my shoulder” the pilot gestured at Finn’s hand. “And keep your other hand in my free hand. See? Like this” and Poe held Finn’s free palms, holding them up in the air. “We gotta keep holding them at this height. And I’ll move my right foot forward, and you move back with your left. And then we switch. And that’s that.”

So Poe moved as he described, and Finn did too, and after a few stumbles, with Poe’s lead, they were swaying around the dance floor, bending in perfectly to the slow dancing crowd. At first, Poe was scared to make eye contact and he studied other couples as they danced, but soon enough he realized that Finn hadn’t taken his eyes off of him. So the pilot looked up right into Finn’s eyes, and he felt those fireworks that would alway shoot right through him whenever he looked into Finn’s eyes. And he might have just seen the fireworks shooting through Finn too in the golden shine of the room. Finn smiled and he leaned closer to Poe’s face. Poe Dameron, the best damn pilot in the galaxy, thought he would literally sink to the ground and dissipate if Finn, his best friend, a former Stormtrooper comes closer to him. And right before their lips could touch, the clock struck midnight with a heavy sound. they both snapped out of their haze of pink clouds and looked at each other in concern.

“Shit.” Poe mumbled.

“The party here is taking all the attention. We gotta move to the 32nd floor now.” Finn said as he started to drag the stunned pilot along.

“Yeah, yeah..” Poe mumbled, trying to sober up. “Hostage, mission, freeing him, back to the ship.”

Finn didn’t say anything to his drunken words, just dragged them both into the elevator and pressed the button to the 32nd floor. During the few seconds of the elevator ride Poe thought back of their past moments and started to panic: they were so close. Will they ever be that close again? Will Finn realize Poe’s intentions and never talk to him again? Will they go back to the ship talking at all? Will Finn realize that he can actually mend into this crowd and he doesn’t need the Resistance and all those trouble at all? He could easily leave Poe anytime and move whenever he wants to. Poe was shaking with all the anxiety of these thoughts.

“Hey, it’s okay” Finn smiled.

Poe wished it was okay. But he feared they would never talk after this. 

Then they arrived on the 32nd floor.

“What the fuck?” Poe let out an annoyed scream. “Seriously, what the fuck?”

The entire floor was full of prison cells, all empty, guards lying around with the hole of a blaster decorating their lifeless bodies. Finn was frozen as he stood at the door, while Poe took a few steps inside, blaster held ahead of him. Finn followed hastily, like he was scared of anything and everything behind or ahead of them. Once they reached the end of the floor, a voice spoke up behind them in the dark.

“I guessed you would come here.”

Poe immediately pulled Finn behind his back and pointed his gun into the emptiness. The lights turned on, and just in front of the elevator doors, an alien creature stood with a blaster in it’s hands.

“So you made the distress call.” Poe said, his head all clear now. He had to protect Finn. The drunken haze was gone. “Who are you?”

“My name is Jun” he replied. “I made the call to get out of here. They were holding me hostage, as you know. Because I escaped from the order.”

“Then why are you holding a blaster at us?” Finn asked from behind Poe’s back. Poe wished Finn never spoke, he just wanted to know the younger man is safe and sound. And being safe involved a lot less talking to aliens. But Poe knew he shouldn’t be controlling Finn. He still held his body behind him, just to be sure.

“I don’t have another chance to get out of here” the alien replied. “I can’t ask the Order for help, and anyone neutral would just give me away to them anyway. I need the resistance.”

“And what are you going to offer us in trade?” Poe asked.

“Offer anything? See these people?” as he said that sentence the elevator door opened up, revealing a few more of the same species of aliens, all holding a gun. “They’re with me. They keep us prisoners like this. All on the same floor. Species by species. But we decided to rise up. It wasn’t easy. It took months to plan and execute. So try to be nice to us and follow our plans. Set us free.”

“So there’s no offer? We’re just supposed to take you all without a guarantee and drop you off at some abandoned planet? Then get nothing in return?” Finn snapped. Poe was ready to shoot his blaster at the aliens any time now.

“Now you’re getting it” Jun said. “Get us to your ship and escort us. Now.”

Poe looked over the situation, knowing they had no support in sight. He looked at Finn, willing to make this decision together, and they kept on looking into each other’s eyes until a sound of a blaster cut through the silence, and for a terrible moment Poe thought that the blaster was aimed at Finn and somehow shot behind him when he wasn’t looking, but when he felt Finn’s steady figure standing against him still, he finally dared to look up.

He was surprised to see Jun’s dead body on the floor, with Chewie standing in the open door of the elevator. 

The other aliens took cover, aiming their blasters at either Chewie or Finn and Poe. Poe thought for a second before he spoke up.

“Listen” he said to the aliens. “Your chains are broken now. You’re free. Your guards are dead. Those people upstair don’t care about you. You can run and hide anywhere on this planet. You can start a new civilization. Just get the hell out of here.”

To his surprise, the aliens all at once lowered their weapons. Then there was a sound of explosions coming from left and right, and Poe jumped on Finn to protect the other man’s body from any harm. When the explosions ended and the dust cleared a little bit, Poe finally dared to look up, his hands still holding Finn down.

“That son of a bitch” he muttered as he looked over the dead bodies of all the aliens with blasters scattered around by their feet. He stood up and stepped over the rubbles, leaning down at one dead body, investigating it from closer. “He probably put a chip in all their heads. Or somewhere in their bodies. It was always supposed to go off after he died.”

Chewie groaned sadly.

“No, it’s not your fault” Poe said as he helped Finn back on his feet. “I was about to kill him anyways. You couldn’t have known” he put a reassuring hand on Chewies shoulder, even if it took him to tiptoe. “Come on guys, let’s get out of here.”

They took the elevator down to the ground and made their way through the city and the forest. When they finally reached the Falcon, Chewie took the cockpit and went over to the flying route back home with Poe. By the time they took off, Poe looked around, but Finn was nowhere to be seen. 

So Poe headed towards their shared bunk, thinking Finn might have out himself to sleep after all the stress of that night. He did find Finn in their bunk, but he wasn’t asleep, he was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at the floor.

“Hey buddy, everything alright?” Poe asked softly.

“We could have saved them” Finn said.

Poe took a deep breath, as he was one to know how it feels when you look back, thinking about all the ways you could have saved people who are already gone. He thought of his mother. Of Han. And Luke.

“Believe me buddy, and it sucks to hear, but you can’t save everyone” he said, sitting down next to Finn on the bed. Did he really believe what he was saying?

“I know. But what if…” Finn mumbled. “What if one of these days I won’t be able to save you?”

Poe’s heart sank, as he thought of all the nightmares he had of Finn being cut in half by Kylo Ren’s lightsaber, Poe just watching from the distance, unable to do anything. Other nights it was him, back to that night when he saw a Stormtrooper struggling to shoot any villagers, but in his nightmares Poe took the shot, shot that trooper down, and took their helmets off to only to see his best friend being dead by his own hands. So Poe knew exactly what Finn felt.

“We’re a team, buddy” he said quietly. “We’re not like him. We’re not like the rest. We’re going to look after each other, no matter what.”

“Do you promise?” Finn asked in a weak and tired voice. “Do you promise you’ll look after me?”

Poe’s heart clenched again at the sound of Finn’s question. It was almost like a plea.

“Of course, buddy. Why do you think I won us these friendship bracelets?” he said.

“Friendship” Finn repeated. “I’m tired of friendship.”

“What do you mean?” Poe asked as his heart began to race.

“You know what I mean. I saw it on your face while we were dancing. I’d seen it in your face a lot of times, but I wasn’t sure what it was” Finn said, his voice low. “Then I talked to Leia about it. And Rose. And even Rey, who has the same amount of experience in this stuff as I do. Which is zero.”

Poe let out a relieved laugh. Of course Finn had talked to Leia.

“But they all said the same thing. That we both should be braver in these trying times of war.” Finn whispered, then he looked into Poe’s eyes. Poe just smiled at him, finally knowing all he needed to know.

“Do you want to be brave?” he asked Finn.

Finn nodded slowly, and it Poe to finally, after years of longing, close that little distance between them, and put his lips on Finn’s.

“We’re both brave, don’t worry” he told Finn in between a series of soft kisses. “We’re a team.”

By the time they jumped out of hyperspace, Poe was asleep, with Finn dangled in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This was once again longer than I thought it would be. I also know nothing about gambling, let alone space gambling. Hope you enjoyed it anyways! In the next few days I'll be posting my next song-inspired Finnpoe fic.


End file.
